Finding Kenshin
by Shenyu
Summary: It all started with a fire at the Department of internal Affairs. But things don't turn out to be so simple.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Kenshin

Chapter 1

The moon made its nightly course over the starry sky. The trees rustled in the gentle summer breeze and the crickets whistled loudly, but those were about the only sounds that night. The walls of the Kamiya dojo stood stiffly beside the worn road, its doors shut to protect its inhabitants.

_Kenshin Himura laid on his futon, eyes staring at the ceiling of his room, deep in thought. The calm and serene Ki that emanated from Kaoru's rooms adjacent to him soothed the redheaded Samurai in his thoughts. But no matter how hard he tried that night, he couldn't go to sleep._

_Silently slipping out of his futon, Kenshin stood up quietly and found the new, dark-blue gi that Kaoru had bought him. He wrapped it around his bare body and braced his Sakabatou at his waist. After securing his outfit, Kenshin slinked to the door and gently slid open the paper doors. _

_The gentle breathing coming from down the hall continued. _

"_Good, Kaoru-dono hasn't been disturbed." Kenshin silently voiced his thoughts before setting out into the courtyard where the moon shone brightly overhead. Kenshin stood for a moment in the nightly breeze. _

_The scent of smoke suddenly caught his senses. The seasoned swordsman turned his head into the direction of the smell and saw, to his dismay, a sky painted red. He could already hear the distant crackling of a raging flame. _

"_Kaoru-dono!" _

_The Kamiya Kasshin adjutant master woke to the urgent call of Kenshin Himura, her adopted boarder. She drowsily pushed herself off of the futon and saw the shadow of Kenshin outside her door, his shoulders were stiff and his posture was tense. _

"_What is it Kenshin? What time is it?" She asked tiredly while one hand rubbed her sleepy eyes. _

"_Kaoru-dono, you must get up!" The apparent sense of urgency with which Kenshin spoke caught Kaoru's attention, "a fire has started near here, and you must get out of the house quickly before it reaches the dojo!" Kenshin paused, "get up quickly, I'll go alert the people living near by." His voice faded as the sound of footsteps sped away down the hallway. _

_Kaoru's training kicked in after a moment. She climbed out of her futon and quickly changed into her training outfit. After grabbing her favorite boken from off the wall, she ran outside. _

"_Kenshin!" She yelled into the night, trying to find him, but there was no reply, she looked to the East, and sure enough, the sky was painted red from the fire, "shit, it'll get here soon." Kaoru didn't know what to do, never before has a fire threatened her dojo. After contemplating for a few seconds, she thought that helping to fight the fire would be the best solution. She ran to the well and found the water bucket, after disconnecting it from the rope binding it, she ran through the main gate towards where the fire was. _

**_Battousai_**

_I think all the neighbors have been woken up, damn, who would've thought that a perfectly peaceful night could turn out like this. _

_I took a moment to survey the location of the fire._

_If I remember correctly, the fire is coming from the direction of the department of internal affairs. _

_If THAT building burns down, then the morals of Japan will be crushed. That fire has to be stopped! _

_I turned and made a full sprint towards the fire. I wonder if Kaoru-dono has gotten out of the house yet, she better have, or she'll be in great danger. _

_No time to worry about her, right now, I should put stopping this fire as my top priority. _

**_The Adjutant master_**

_Where the heck did Kenshin go! That idiot, why would he just run off like that! _

_I noticed that a lot of people were out of bed already, still in their sleeping robes, and running away from the fire. _

_At least the good news is everyone knows that there is a fire, well, the bad news is that they're all running away. Can't they see that it'll be much more beneficial to help stop the fire rather than running!_

**_Battousai_**

_I rounded one final corner and, to my dismay, my suspicions were confirmed. The department of internal affairs was burning. And it wasn't JUST burning; it was engulfed in flames; even from my distance, I could feel waves of heat rushing over me. The department of internal affairs is a big building; this fire must have been burning for at least an hour to engulf the whole thing. If my experience with fires in the Bakumatsu had taught me anything, it is that this building was beyond saving. _

_Shit_

_I spotted a group of police officers and some residents already helping to put out the fire. I run up to a young officer who was busy fighting the fire. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face me. _

"_I am Kenshin Himura, explain the situation to me, are there anyone stuck inside the building?" the officer immediately recognizes me. _

"_Oh, Himura-san! I'm glad you're here!" His voice is trembling like crazy, "usually by this time, everyone is gone. So we don't know why this building would catch fire. Unless someone deliberately set fire to it." _

"_Can the fire be contained before it spreads?" I asked urgently, noting a loud thump from inside the building, most likely from a collapsed pillar._

"_Yeah, it'll be easy, the building is surrounded by a huge courtyard, and so we should be able to keep it from spreading to other houses." _

_I give the boy a pat on the shoulder before looking for a bucket of water…_

_

* * *

_

The fire of Tokyo blazed for the better part of the night. It wasn't until the sun rose on the second morning that the charcoaled frame of the building finally collapsed in a heap of rubble, only a few walls were left standing, sticking out like tombstones from the ruin.

Kenshin was one of a few officers among the rubble, looking for clues to the fire, he was tired; after a valiant effort put up by both the men of the police department and helpful civilians, at least the fire was contained to just the internal affairs building, and nowhere else. Kenshin fingered the black surface of what appeared to be the remains of a window frame and the material immediately crumpled into dust. Nothing was left.

"Okubo-san! Where is Okubo-san!" The panicked cry caught Kenshin's attention and he turned to see a short, stout man standing stiffly before a group of police officers. The man must have been referring to Okubo Toshimichi, the minister of internal affairs.

Naturally, Kenshin kept an ear open to what the man was saying as he resumed his own investigations.

"I just heard about this fire this morning, so I came as quick I possibly could!" he blurted urgently. Kenshin turned and saw the frantic wrinkles pasted on the man's face. He was serious, his fists were tightly balled at his sides and his outfit was hastily done; beads of sweat were rolling down the side of his face as his eyes darted from place to place quickly, as if looking for something.

"Owaji-san, please calm down." a young officer said, placing one gloved hand on the trembling shoulder of Owaji. "The fire started late last night, normally, everyone in the building except the guards would have already went home by then."

"But," Owaji paused momentarily before continuing, "but I already checked at Okubo-san's home, he isn't home. Where else could he be!"

"Owaji-dono, there isn't any reason to be so panicked about the situation." Owaji turned his attention from the police officers onto a red-headed swordsman who was approaching from the rubble.

"You are Himura Battousai, Okubo-san often speaks of you." He averted his eyes from Kenshin and wiped some sweat from his face as the former-hitokiri came closer. Kenshin kept a close eye on Owaji's face, noting any and all suspicious tremors.

"Owaji-dono," Kenshin began slowly, "why are you so worried about Okubo-dono?" Kenshin paused a moment, "surely there isn't any reason to believe that he was in this building when it caught fire. When this one came upon the scene late last night, I did not sense anyone inside the burning building at all." Owaji kept his eyes leveled with the ground and refused to answer.

"Himura-san!" Kenshin and the officers turned to the call for Kenshin. An officer, already out of his uniforms and his face was covered in a fine layer of charcoal, stopped in front of the group. "We, we found a body amongst the rubble!" There was a moment of silence as the officers stood numbly, but Kenshin was in motion.

"Take me to the site of the body, quickly." he cast a final glance behind him towards Owaji, who still stood, staring at the ground before following the officer into the fray.

**_The adjutant master_**

I sat beside the stream as police officers hurried about, carrying all sorts of goods. I never knew that we had so many of them in Tokyo, there has to be at least 200 of the police running about.

Even after a whole night spent fighting the fire, we still couldn't save the building. Oh well, at least the fire didn't spread to other houses, or I'd have a lot more things to worry about right now.

I took a sip from my cup. I still haven't found Kenshin after the entire night. I hate it when he just takes everything onto his own shoulders; he always treats me as if I were a liability, when I'm not. When I get my hands on him, I'll give him a taste of my rage.

Just then, I caught a flash of red amongst the crowd and I instantly knew that it was Kenshin. No one else in my entire life had had the distinctive red hair that Kenshin has. I stood up from my resting place, and after dusting off my hakama, I chased after him. Kenshin may not seem it, but he is in with the government, and if I'm to get any information on this fire, it'll be best to stick with him.

**_Battousai_**

Owaji is suspicious, he may be Okubo-dono's butler, but he is acting strangely. He had already said that he came straight here from home, and later claims that he had first checked at Okubo's house. And then he wouldn't stare me in the eye. He is definitely up to something; I should speak to him after everything is settled here.

"Himura-san, this is the body." The prompt from the officer I was following woke me from my thoughts; I looked down at the ground and saw a body already covered in a straw mat. I kneeled down to the ground and lifted the mat so that I could see the face of the victim. The first thing that came to me was the sickening smell of a roasted body. And then I saw the victim's face, it was badly mutilated by the fire, but I could just make out the basic features of his face.

It can't be.

My head whipped towards the officer in charge.

"Is this who I think it is?" If that body is Okubo, then this must be not just a simple fire. The policeman tried to find something to look at besides me, what is it with these people. I stepped forward and grabbed his collar. "IS this who I think it is!" It was no longer a question, I demanded an answer, and the officer finally turned to look at me. His eyes were swimming with tears. Slowly, he nodded.

I dropped him to the ground, noticing that the officers there began to slowly back away from me. Why?

I caught myself, I should control my anger, I need to investigate this situation more deeply. First I need to find Owaji. If anyone knows whether the body is really Okubo, it is him.

I turned and tried to find Owaji, but he was gone.

* * *

Author's note: I already have 5 chapters of this story done, and I'll update in equal intervals depending on how many reviews I get, yes, I am a review whore. 

Story wise, this is set in the 4th year of Meiji, yes, the fourth. Kenshin is 22 years old. Kaoru is 18 years old. I changed their ages and the time frame because it would be more beneficial to the flow of my story and some of the events.

Hopefully you'll enjoy this CANON story, and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Kenshin

Chapter 2

Kaoru felt something was wrong. Ever since she saw Okubo's body at the scene of the fire, she had been worrying about something just out of the range of her thought. The mutilated face of Okubo still haunted her mind, it was wrong that she had to meet the leading man of Japan at his horrible death. There was definitely something wrong.

"Extra extra! Okubo Toshimichi, minister of internal affairs dead! Extra extra!" The yell of the paperboy came from outside the walls. Kaoru turned and headed outside just in time to catch the paperboy as he passed by the front gate and bought a copy of the latest print. She hastily came back to the porch and sat down reading.

_The Minister of Internal Affairs, Okubo Toshimichi, was killed in a fire last night that occurred at the Ministry of Internal Affairs building. His body was discovered this morning amongst the rubble. No further information has surfaced concerning the causes of his death or the fire for that matter._

_Okubo Toshimichi is the leader of Japanese politics…_

Kaoru dropped the paper on the porch beside her and stood as the gates opened and Kenshin walked in, looking exhausted. His smooth face had layers of dust on them and his red hair was also tinted gray. The hakama and gi were in bad shape, the fire seared the edges and even his shoes were charred.

Without looking up, his eyes hidden by his deep-red bangs, Kenshin padded over to the well. Finding no water bucket, he turned his gaze up and scanned the courtyard.

"I took the bucket to help with the fire last night." Kaoru began tentatively as she started towards Kenshin. "I must have forgotten it back by the river." Kenshin knows something; he is never this gloomy. He definitely knows something.

"Kaoru-dono, you shouldn't have went to fight the fire, it was dangerous." Kenshin's face was devoid of the usual grin that plastered his face, but his manner of protecting everyone around him still persisted. "Next time, please stay here, where it's safe."

"Kenshin," Kaoru interrupted, "I saw Okubo's body." Kenshin stopped and turned his full attention onto Kaoru. "What's going on Kenshin?" The redheaded swordsman didn't reply, instead he strolled past Kaoru and took a seat on the porch where Kaoru was sitting minutes ago. He spotted the newspaper and picked it up.

She walked back to the porch and sat down beside Kenshin, who was reading the article of Okubo with intent. She noticed that his eyes were narrowed they skipped over the page almost frantically.

They sat in silence as time passed.

"Kenshin," Kaoru began, "something is wrong isn't there?" Her boarder tensed slightly, "something is wrong with Okubo's death." She confirmed, and then they were back to sitting in silence.

"Kaoru-dono, Okubo-dono's death is certainly unfortunate for the Meiji government. But there is no reason to believe that there is anything wrong." Kenshin mustered the trademark smile back onto his face. And that was the end of that.

* * *

The sunset in Yokohama harbor cast a brilliant hue of orange across the land as sailors hustled to get the day's work done.

The most popular restaurant in Yokohama was just beginning to get into its nightly rush hour. The doors to a private booth opened and a man dressed in strange clothing foreign to Japan walked in and kneeled down in front of his acquaintance.

"You may leave," the man who ordered the booth dismissed the server with a flick of the wrist, leaving him and the newcomer alone.

After the sliding paper doors closed behind the server, the man poured some sake into a small dish and raised it to the newcomer. "Welcome to Yokohama, Yukishiro-san."

The newcomer named Yukishiro poured himself some sake and raised it to the host, "it's been 4 years since I've left Japan, it's good to be back and supplying all the goods that he needs to the man who will topple the Meiji government, Shishio-san." They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before downing their respective cups.

* * *

The night had already fallen over Tokyo and most of the city was asleep. Kenshin carefully slipped out of his room and tip toed onto the porch where he sat down and put on his sandals.

"And just where are you going?"

"ORO!" The redhead whipped his head towards the direction of the voice, and Kaoru stood there, boken in hand. "Mi… miss Kaoru, this one was… oro, this one was just about to go on a nightly stroll that I was!" He began to back away as Kaoru walked closer. She was expecting him to leave tonight!

"Kenshin, I KNOW that you are up to something, you are always up to something. This time it is related to Okubo-san's death, now I need you to come clean with me. Where are you going and what are you going to do?" Kaoru said with a certain hint of menace as she brought the boken close to Kenshin's head.

"Kaoru-dono, this one shouldn't have lied to you," Kenshin said, deciding to come clean, and keeping his innocent grin plastered on his face, "this one was about to go pay a visit to Owaji-san and ask him few questions that was all."

"Owaji? Who is Owaji?"

"Owaji is Okubo-dono's butler that he is, this one wanted to help him get over his grief of Okubo-dono, he was very loyal to Okubo that he was." Kenshin stood up, ready to leave.

"Okay fine, I'll take your word for it, but if I suspect anything, then I will go to Okubo's mansion and find you myself!" Kaoru blurted the last part while waving her ever-present boken in the semi-panicked face of Kenshin. She suddenly stepped closer and whispered in a low tone, "Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes m'am!"

Kenshin was out the door before Kaoru could harass him any further.

**Battousai **

Kaoru is too sharp, she even waited out for me tonight, I'd have to be more careful and check for her Ki next time. God knows I can't handle any of her harassment sessions without breaking down. :sigh:

You fought a Bakumatsu, only to be harassed by a girl; do I see something wrong in that?

I cut off all thoughts and focused as I approached the dark, looming silhouette of Okubo's mansion. Lush forests and a great courtyard surrounded it. I could just hear the soft trickling of the fountains as I came closer. The wide path beneath my feet was paved with large and elegant stones and the tracks of many western cars were apparent on them. Okubo was in the lap of luxury, it's ironic that he was also one of the less corrupt officials in the Meiji government today. Losing him was a tragedy for the nation.

I stopped in my tracks as I saw a small light up ahead, wavering a few meters inside the iron gates. Upon further investigation, it was a lantern hung on a carriage, and the gates were partially open. The carriage was parked beside a small house; it was most likely Owaji's house. I strayed further to the right near the tree line where I would be less visible. There was no reason to utilize stealth, but in these situations, I tend to revert back to my instincts.

I could hear impatient knocks when I was within hearing range of the gate. So Owaji has a visitor. There was something unusual about this that I can't put my fingers on, I stooped to the ground and brought my right ear close to the floor. The hollow sound of footsteps came to me in an instant. There were 3 people outside Owaji's house, and there were two horses, most likely towing the carriage. I heard the front door swing open and sat back up into a kneeling position.

_"Kanryuu!" I first heard the surprised greeting by Owaji, then his dark figure stepped out of the house and looked around, checking if anyone was around. "Kanryuu! What are you doing here?" He said after finding no one, stealth seems to have been a good choice._

_"Owaji-san," a tall figure stepped forward from the three people in front of Owaji and said slyly, "I'm glad that our plan has succeeded. Please expect a decent reward because of your hard work." He sniggered._

_"Kanryuu!" Owaji stepped closer as if in urgency, ignoring what the taller man had just said, "you can't come here like this. They suspect that I have something to do with Okubo. Battousai knows something, they'll keep an eye on me, don't come here anymore!"_

_"Oh?" Kanryuu brought a hand to his chin and thought for a moment, "you said Battousai? I did not know that he was in Edo. Maybe I can pay him as my bodyguard."_

_"NO!" Owaji reached up and grabbed Kanryuu's collar, "are you insane! He will destroy us all! It is bad enough that you tricked me into this! Now just leave me alone!" He finished by forcefully pushing Kanryuu away, who was grabbed by one guard as the other stepped forward in an aggressive gesture._

_"No," Kanryuu stopped his guard from burying his fist into Owaji's face and stepped forward once again. "Owaji," he peered down at the shorter man intently, slightly bowing forward, hands at the hips. "You are one of us now," he said menacingly, "YOU killed Okubo, if it wasn't for YOU, we would have NEVER been able to get close enough to him, you have no way out now!"_

_Owaji stood for a second, shocked. "You, you bastard, you wouldn't…"_

_"And who would stop us from confessing your name to the police?" Kanryuu chuckled as Owaji backed away, trembling, "now, I would like to see better behavior from you next time we meet." He turned around and stepped back into the carriage. His two bodyguards followed moments after._

_Owaji's figure stood, unsure of what to do as the carriage turned around and drove away._

I stepped back into the foliage as the carriage drove past me, my initial hunch was correct. Okubo was murdered.

Paying a visit to the police would be my top priority tonight.

I stepped back out and turned around, away from Okubo's mansion, I had heard enough to form my course of action tonight.

This man named Kanryuu is not alone; a more powerful man backs him. I'd have to track him until I find the mastermind and reason behind the murder of Okubo-dono. My time is limited before the Meiji government collapses. The only way to save it is to get to the bottom of this scheme.

Either way, they must all be stopped before it's too late.

* * *

Author's note: there's chapter 2 for you all, write a review for me, come on, don't be lazy, you know you can do it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Kenshin

Chapter 3

**_The Adjutant Master _**

The soft pattering of rain awoke me from my sleep. I rubbed my sore eyes with my hand and listened to the sound of the morning. A few birds were chirping outside, and I could vaguely hear the water dripping down off the eaves onto the ground outside.

I pushed myself off the futon and looked around. The room was unusually dark, and I felt as if I ought to find something, or someone.

"Kenshin?" The word slipped out of my mouth and I remembered. Kenshin had left last night, and he should be back by now. There was something suspicious about him trying to sneak outside in the middle of the night, and now I'm going to corner him and interrogate until I get the answer.

Another voice inside me told me that I could never bear to threaten Kenshin for information, I always had a soft spot for him.

Dismissing the random thoughts, I climbed out of my covers and found my training Gi and hakama lying on the floor, neatly wrapped. I shrugged off my nightgown and wrapped the cloths over my bare body quickly. It was usually cold for the opening of summer.

After securing the tie at the base of my waist, I walked over to the mirror and kneeled before it. I found the comb and began running it through my messy morning hair.

Usually by this time Kenshin should have been up, but I don't hear any noise outside. Could he be still asleep? Maybe the late outing made him extra sleepy? Maybe.

I stood up from the mirror and placed the comb back into its box. I wrapped up the futon and pushed it into a corner, then I slid open the door and took in the scent of a morning rain. The air was fresh and it helped raise my energy.

A bright flash lit the sky and a booming thunder followed moments afterwards.

So much for a peaceful morning.

"Kenshin!" I called out into the yard. Hearing no answer, I called again, with a little more urgency, "Kenshin!" Still, no one answered. I felt a tiny panic rising inside me. _He couldn't have. _I ran over to his room, "Kenshin, are you inside? I'm coming in." I slid open the door.

To my shock, the room was empty; everything was neatly wrapped and placed as if no one had been inside the previous night. I turned around and looked to the gray sky. "Kenshin…"

**_Battousai_**

It was a sometime in the morning when I strolled into the police station, immediately after I walked in through the door, a gentle rain began to fall. It was as if the dark sky waited for me to find shelter before pouring down.

The officer at the front desk noticed me right away. I remember him from the fire yesterday.

"Himura-san!" he said enthusiastically. "What may I do for you?"

The officer is awfully respectful. "This one would like to see Saitou please." I said, forcing a grin onto my face. I knew it didn't look convincing, but after a whole night investigating Kanryuu and his whereabouts, I really didn't care.

The officer seemed to pick up on my negative vibe. I quickly squashed my thoughts and replaced them with happy images, which lit my smile up right away.

"Himura-san… I don't think Saitou-san is in right now. It's awfully early for him to…"

"Ahh, so we have a visitor." I could identify that smug voice anywhere; it is none other than the former leader of the third Shinsengumi unit, Hajime Saitou. The officer at the front desk looked taken aback, obviously he didn't expect that his department leader would be in even before himself. "Step into my office Battousai, I was expecting you." To this day, his attitude still annoys me, but at the specific request of the police chief, Kawaji, Saitou and I have managed keep our swords to ourselves, so far.

He pushed open the wooden double doors to his office and left it open. I looked down the poorly lit hallway and stepped inside. Closing the door after me, I spoke first.

"Saitou, I came here to ask for information about one person."

"Kanryuu Takeda?" He smirked at my apparent surprise. He put a Western cigarette into his mouth and lit it. After taking a long pull, he looked at me and continued. "He is the biggest drug dealer in the Edo area, the government have been tracking his movement for quite a while now." He took another pull on his cigarette, "information pertaining to Kanryuu are highly classified, we don't just give them to any civilian, former Hitokiri or not." He seemed to need a little convincing.

"I have strong reasons to believe that he is somehow related to the murder of Okubo." Saitou was taken aback now, perhaps he didn't expect me to know, or maybe he didn't know himself. No, he knew, or he wouldn't have picked up on my intentions so quickly. "I thought Owaji, Okubo's butler, was a little suspicious at the fire that burnt yesterday morning. So last night, I went to the Okubo mansion to try and ask Owaji a few questions or to dig up some information." I paused to see that Saitou was at attention, he didn't expect me to know this, "when I arrived there, Kanryuu was already threatening Owaji of giving his name to the police because of Owaji's connection with Okubo's assassination." There was silence, Saitou mulled over this new information as he narrowed his eyes and took yet another long drag.

"So you are saying that even Owaji is involved?" Saitou asked, eyes looking just over my shoulders, "I thought Kanryuu was involved, but even Owaji."

"Yes, perhaps you should send a few officers to go guard him, he seems to be the victim in this case."

"Fine, I'll send some of my men over there later, but what else did you hear from their conversation?"

"Nothing, but I am sure that Kanryuu is directly or indirectly related to Okubo's murder. He said "we" when he mentioned the Okubo assassination. This could only mean that there is someone bigger behind the scene, pulling the strings." Saitou was silent; I am now sure that he knows something. He doesn't seem at all surprised to hear about Okubo being assassinated. The government knew about this.

"Yes, everything fits in." He said more to himself than to me, he turned to me, "The government have been tracking quite a number of vessels carrying weapons these past few months docked in Yokohama."

"What kind of weapons," I asked.

"Mainly guns and swords, but we have also been tracking about 20 cannons."

"Are you saying that someone is trying to overthrow the government using force!" It doesn't make sense, a small rogue group could never overthrow the government, however weak it is right now.

"Yes, the head of the Mafia in Shanghai has been going back and forth between Shanghai and Yokohama." Saitou said intently, "and the recent influx of weapons arms just also happens to synch in with his visits."

Now I was taken aback, if what Saitou said is true, then someone much more powerful than Kanryuu is behind this whole thing.

"So how do you think Kanryuu fits into everything?" I finally asked after a few moments spent in silence.

"He imports weapons from the outside and gains large profits by selling them on the black market, we suspect that he may be a major importer of these weapons."

"What kind of weapons does he sell?" I asked, this Kanryuu guy is definitely not a decent fellow it seems.

"Gatling guns, Dutch cannons, Chinese fire rockets, his stock is surprisingly rich for a private merchant." I knew the Japanese black market sold some pretty seedy weapons, but not these weapons! How could an individual acquire weapons only the government should have? I have to get to the bottom of this.

"Why hasn't the government stepped in?" Saitou didn't answer, but gave me a meaningful look. "I see, after the Boshin War that just ended 3 years ago, the government wouldn't be able to destroy these mafias without losing the ability to defend Japan."

"That is why we can't mobilize the army at all to settle internal conflicts." Saitou almost sighed, "Otherwise it would reveal our own weakness to Western powers, who are just waiting to pounce on Japan's fragile defenses, Japan's army is already no match for Western powers."

"So, what is the government planning to do?"

"Nothing," Saitou exhaled a cloud of smoke and laid back into his chair.

"No way, something has to be done to stop these rogues!" I said angrily, "if the government does not step in now, then it will eventually disintegrate and Japan would be thrown back into the Feudal age where warlords fight for control. We can't let that happen." I paused, "not after all that we've been through."

"You seem to be as idealistic as ever, never knowing when to shut up, " Saitou's smirk came back onto his face. He suddenly stood up, "Okay, as you've requested, we will step in to stop these fanatics from destroying the Meiji government." He walked over to a map of Japan hanging on the wall. I stood and walked over to look more closely.

"You see this location?" Saitou said, pointing at a red X over Yokohama harbor. "That is where their head quarters is. But we can't attack there now." Saitou had this all planned out, so what was that talk all about! "Battousai, pay attention." He tricked me. "First, we need to root out Kanryuu and get some information from him. But we have to do it stealthily, we don't want to alert whoever his boss is."

"Where is Kanryuu's mansion?" Saitou turned to me abruptly with a sour look.

"You mean to say that you left the Kamiya girl's place for a whole night and still didn't find his nest?"

"ORO! You had people watch me!" Damn his sarcastic comments, "I was sniffing around, his mansion seems to be out of town, it would save both time and energy to ask you on his whereabouts."

Saitou sniggered, tricked yet again.

"Yes, his mansion is out of town, that is why we will infiltrate his location tonight by carriage." Saitou threw the remaining stub of cigarette onto the ground and crushed it with his foot; he then lit another one and continued chain smoking. "This man seems to have a lot of guards, do you think you can still handle a few thugs Battousai?" I gave him an annoyed look. "Okay, I get it. Go back to the Kamiya dojo and get some rest for now, come back here at sun set when we will set out."

* * *

I contemplated on different strategies of explaining my situation to Kaoru as I walked back to the dojo. I could always just come clean and tell her that I have been called upon to save Japan. It'll definitely save me from being scolded, but that'll worry her more than it calms her. God knows she worries a lot when I get into duels even though there is usually nothing to worry about. If downing a few petty thugs is worrisome, then saving Japan from the mafia and an arms dealer from Shanghai will probably worry her more than usual. 

I could also sneak in and out without her noticing, but then what would be the point of even going back? Also, going back to the problem of Kaoru's worrisome nature, she'll probably go and find Owaji, which would be dangerous to say the least.

There seems to me one, mediocre solution to all this; I could partially tell her the truth and hide some of the more sinister details of my mission so I can get leave tonight and she'll at least have some peace.

I looked up from my thoughts and stopped. The cherry blossoms were just beginning to bloom by the long dirt road leading up to the dojo and the stream that the trees sat upon rushed along at a serene pace. I could just hear little children laughing off in the distance. It is really pitiful that some men in the world fail to realize that the simple things in life could bring happiness more than guns and swords. If anything, weapons and violence bring misery. If they could sit on the soft grass right now and take in the sweet scent of the cherry blossoms, will they still want to go back to the dark life that they lead?

I stopped thinking and sat down on the damp grass. I braced my sakabatou on my left shoulder and looked up at the parting sky, which was just clearing up after the downpour. A few birds chirped off in the distance as I let the perfect moment take over me. Call it meditation and what not, but a perfect moment is a perfect moment. In that instant, all my senses came alive and took joy from my surroundings. The smell of flowers; the sound of the stream; the softness of the grass and…

"Kenshin!"

"Oro!" I hastily turned to find Kaoru standing directly above me, looking down with a curious gaze. "Kaoru-dono!"

"What are you doing?" She asked as she took amusement from my odd position. "Why are you sitting on the wet grass? You could catch a cold."

I stood up and tied my sword back around my waist.

"Kaoru-dono, this one must apologize for not coming home…"

"Kenshin, speak after you get inside, you are soaking wet!" She dragged me inside the dojo before I could object. Experience tells me that she wants this to be a long, grueling, tea ceremony conversation where she could force every last drop of information from me. She's too sharp for her own good.

I stepped inside the gate after her and slid it closed behind me, as she hurried off into the house for something, I revisited the moment before Kaoru interrupted me.

I suddenly realized that if I had experienced such a moment before running off to become a hitokiri, none of this Battousai fiasco would have occurred in the first place. I was the man of the dark who should have been saved by beauty. If anything, I am more evil than Kanryuu. His job is to make money by whatever means possible, I was a man that lived for the death of others.

_Within one month of me becoming hitokiri, more than one hundred men fell by my sword; killing was as close to my nature as eating and sleeping. I carved up countless men who stood against my ideals in the name of Tenchu, heavenly judgment. Every waking hour was spent killing or trailing the soon to be dead. Nearly every part of Kyoto was stained with the blood that I spilt in the two years that I was but a shadow. One man, whose name became hitokiri Battousai, terrorized Kyoto. _

_What did I fight for?_

"Kenshin!" Once again, my thoughts snapped back to reality. I looked up and saw Kaoru approaching. "What are you just standing by the door for!" She asked as she plastered on another one of her exasperated faces. "Some times I wonder Kenshin, you just seem to be in a world of your own somewhere."

I was fighting for her; I killed so that the innocence of people like Kaoru would never have to be stained for survival. I smiled and walked forward, a natural grin spread onto my face.

_I have made a resolve to not only destroy, but to also protect_

"Sorry Kaoru-dono, this one was just reminiscing about the past that I was."

"Are you thinking about your past again?" She asked, a little more quietly. I didn't answer. "Anyways… I heated a bath for you, I already had the water in the furo before you came back, so the water should be hot soon, I'll go make some lunch, you go and get yourself cleaned up. You look like a drowned cat." She is buttering me up for that tea ceremony conversation, I can hear it in her tone; I can even sense the anticipation in her ki whenever I mention my past. She is curious, yet she is too kind to force me to tell her anything. I chuckled and padded towards the bathhouse.

* * *

**_The Adjutant Master _**

Kenshin is hiding things again, he always does. He thinks that I'm some kind of burden.

I sighed as I lifted a bucket of rice onto the table and proceeded to fill up one bowl. The mumbled footsteps against the wood floor told me that Kenshin was coming. I continued what I was doing as he walked in through the open door and sat down across from me.

"Hi Kenshin." I said without looking up, I still haven't thought of a plan to interrogate him yet. I handed him the bowl of rice.

"Thank you Kaoru-dono," he took the bowl and picked up a pair of chopsticks to eat. He kept his gaze on me for a moment longer, I think he might have detected that I planned something.

I lifted a plate of fish onto the table, cringing my nose as I noticed how burnt they were. There seems to be a curse about my cooking; the food is either too raw to digest or it is too burnt for good taste; I can never get it just right.

I heard a tiny sniggering coming from Kenshin and my head whipped up.

"And what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing Kaoru-dono, it's just that your cooking is getting better everyday and this one is happy that I am."

Pffft, yeah right, he was obviously laughing at my inability to cook for spit. But yet this is a perfect chance.

"Kenshin," I started with perhaps a bit too much menace in my tone judging by the way that he flinched, "I know my cooking is terrible, you don't have to lie to me." This is too funny.

"Oro! No Kaoru-dono, this one really believes that your cooking is getting better, it tastes much more pleasant than when this one first came to live here that it does!" His attempts at trying to make everything better is amusing.

"Oh," I sobbed, "so you are saying that my cooking was terrible then!"

"ORO! No… no… I… this one…"

"So, where were you last night?" I asked out of nowhere, completely catching him off guard. Judging by the jump in his unguarded ki, I guess he knew that he fell face first into my trap. At least Kenshin doesn't hide his ki from me.

"ORO!" Haha, out comes the 'oro', Kenshin's all purpose save your ass word. "Kaoru-dono… this one…."

"Kenshin, where did you go last night?" I said, narrowing my eyes. I think he took the hint then because he put down his bowl and put both of his hands into his lap. It is conversation time, my favorite time of the day.

"Kaoru-dono, this one went to Owaji-san's house last night to ask him a few question that I did." I could always tell when Kenshin is serious or just goofing around like his usual self, and he is not goofing around now.

"And what questions were so important that you didn't come back for the entire night?" He flinched, this is good, I already got past his barrier and there's no way he can back out of it now.

"Actually, this one didn't ask Owaji-san any questions, he was occupied when this one got there. Which brings us to another topic." He paused and took a sip of tea, trying to regain his lost composure. He may be a legendary swordsman, but I can still outdo him when it comes to a battle of wits. "I will be leaving the Kamiya dojo tonight on a short trip with the police department."

What… he used 'I' and not 'this one'… and then… he's leaving with the Police.

"Where are you going?" I managed to say.

"We are going to investigate Okubo-dono's death. I'm sorry that this one kept you in the dark about this, but it would be better if you were kept away from danger."

I sat back then and tried to close my mouth.

"So… so Okubo was murdered?"

"Yes, yes he was. The police and I are trying to get to the bottom of this."

"Oh." I couldn't really formulate a question then. There's something much bigger than Kenshin not coming home for one night…

He stood up then and excused himself. I sat in silence for another few moments before I realized that my sneaky boarder had weaseled himself out of yet another interrogation.

* * *

The sun cast an orange glow across Edo as people hurried about on the worn central road of Edo. A tall, lean figure stood beside a carriage parked outside of the police building. He wore the blue uniform of the police and carried a Katana at his waist. He paid no attention to the crowd around him as he took another drag from his smoke. 

His head turned as a figure approached amongst the crowd. He pushed himself off of the brick wall that he was leaning against and stepped up to greet Kenshin.

"Battousai, I take it that you have rested well?" he said sarcastically, crushing his cigarette stub underfoot.

"Yes, now let's go." Kenshin said without delay, after casting a glance behind him, Kenshin and Saitou stepped into the carriage. The driver yelled a command to the horse and delivered a quick kick to its side. The carriage turned around and drove through the parted crowd.

* * *

"_Send this message," an old man who sat on a stool beside a dark allie said to a hidden figure, "Battousai and Saitou are on the move, they are heading for Kanryuu's mansion." There was a swishing sound as the figure in the dark sped off. The old man stood and merged with the crowd._

_

* * *

_  
"Someone was watching us." Kenshin started as the carriage turned onto a less crowded country road.

"I know," said Saitou as he took out a cigarette from the endless supply of it in his pocket, "they've been watching the police station since yesterday, that's why I didn't go home last night." He shoved the cancer stick into his mouth and struck a match to light it. "They were planning an attack and I couldn't leave."

"Do you think they are related to Kanryuu?"

"That was a stupid question, even for you Battousai."

* * *

At the Kanryuu mansion, a mob of thugs had already gathered in the courtyard as if they expected a host of intruders. All of them were clustered around the iron gates since it is the only way in. Miles of deep forests separated the mansion from Edo and only one road led to its tall gate. Some of the thugs were armed with weapons and some were empty handed. They chattered openly as the wait continued and the sun dipped below the horizon. 

The various lamps turned on, casting a yellow glow over everything.

Suddenly, light footsteps were heard outside the gates and everyone tensed. It was approaching at a steady pace until it stopped just outside the main gate.

"Who, who's there!" Yelled one thug who approached the closed gate slowly.

"Open the gate you morons." Said an uncaring voice. "If you don't open it, I'll break it down." Everyone relaxed.

"Oi, it's Zanza, let him in!" The iron doors slowly creaked open to reveal a man dressed purely in white. His hair stuck up in impossible angles and a red bandana was tied around his forehead. Gasps were heard as his massive accessory came into view. It was a towering instrument wrapped in thick cloth that the man named Zanza carried over his right shoulder effortlessly. It was easily 6 meters in length and it towered over everything as the moon cast a dark silhouette behind it.

The gates closed behind Zanza as he stepped inside.

"So, where is the next victim?"

* * *

Author's note: There you have it, the first fight scenes of the story are about to commence, keep your eyes peeled for when I update. 

Also, if you thought the oro-is-kenshin's-all-purpose-save-your-ass-word thing was funny, thank Annaneko and her story The Spy and the Hitokiri (One of the best Rk fanfics ever written).

Anyways, leave a review. If I get 20 reviews, I'll update before Friday.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Kenshin

Author's note: before we begin, I'd like to suggest that you listen to some music while reading, it makes for much better effects since I write this with some very nice music playing in the background.

Chapter 5: Kenshin vs. Zanza

Duel in the Night

The carriage sped off down the dirt road towards its destination, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake. The sun slowly dipped behind the thick foliage lining both sides of the road, allowing only specks of orange light to filter through. The horse whined and the carriage sped on.

Kenshin and Saitou, enemies during the Bakumatsu not only four years ago, sat face to face in the carriage. Saitou kept his gaze on the dimming scenery rushing past outside while Kenshin sat with his eyes closed and sword at the shoulder. Even though both swordsmen looked to be relaxed, they were both tense as spring. Their adversity during the Bakumatsu still hung between them like a curtain. No one said a word or did anything to break the stalemate.

Before long, the sun had completely disappeared and darkness took over as the carriage kept rushing forward. Only the dim light from the lamp hanging on the carriage filtered through to reveal the outline of the faces of the two swordsmen. Saitou finally decided to speak up.

"We should be arriving at the Kanryuu Mansion soon, they are prepared for us." He said and a small red speck lit up in the darkness. "I hope your skills haven't become rusty during these past four years of mediocrity Battousai."

Kenshin slowly opened his eyes and didn't answer; he instead cast his gaze out to the dark shapes flying past outside. The road began to wind and a light appeared off in the distance.

Kenshin leaned forward and opened the window beside the driver. He spoke something to the horse master and sat back down. The driver yelled something outside and the carriage slowed and halted.

"This is where we get off, we'll walk the rest of the way to the mansion." Kenshin placed one hand on the door handle and stepped out after opening the door. "If the carriage brings us up to the gate, we'll be easier to ambush and the driver would be put in unnecessary danger." Saitou stepped out and shook his legs to relax the sore muscles.

"The times have made you dull Battousai."

The horse drawn carriage turned and sped off back the way that it had come, leaving the two swordsmen in the darkness. The light from Kanryuu's mansion was very much visible now; they adorn the massive shape of the castle itself.

Kenshin stopped. Saitou turned around and looked at him questioningly.

"Saitou," the redheaded swordsman began, "I will help you only if you ensure that no one is killed."

"What?" Saitou asked incredulously, as if the notion was unheard of. "Battousai, do you need me to remind you of the true nature of swordsmanship?" He placed one gloved hand at his waist and readied his sword. "Justice does not take prisoners."

"I have made a vow at the end of the Bakumatsu to protect instead of kill," Kenshin said, lowering into a battle stance, "if you choose to fight me, I will always be ready, but my resolve will remain unchanged."

For a few minutes, the two warriors just stood in the darkness, eyeing each other down reminiscent of their duels in the Bakumatsu. Eventually Saitou turned and continued on towards the mansion, leaving a cloud of smoke behind him.

"If only the matter at hand weren't so important, I would have played with you." He said and threw the cigarette stub to the ground. Kenshin relaxed from his stance and followed.

* * *

The night was completely dark save for a few stars. Kaoru turned on her futon restlessly. She was worried; something about Kenshin's mission was very different from the many other duels that he had engaged in during his stay at the Kamiya dojo. This one gave her a bad feeling at the pit of her stomach. If the bad guys could assassinate the most powerful man in Japan, then Kenshin isn't simply up against a few thugs. What's worse, she has the feeling that Kenshin was only telling her what was on the surface, not the much darker truth hidden underneath. 

Knowing Kenshin, he would only tell her the minimal truth just to make her stop worrying.

Kaoru sat up in her bed and groaned. She couldn't just sit on the sidelines anymore, at least not this time. She grudgingly pulled herself out of her futon and crawled over to where her cloths were kept.

Within minutes, the Kamiya Kasshin Adjutant Master had dressed in her Gi and Hakama and set out into the dark night with her Boken at the waist.

If anyone knows anything, it is Owaji

* * *

A silver flash of light cut across the iron gates diagonally from the left. Before everyone could get ready, a second slash separated the entire gate into four massive triangular pieces that fell to the ground with a loud thud. 

As the cloud of dust had settled, the figure one man was visible, in his right hand he held a reversed Sakabatou.

He stepped forward into the semi circle of thugs rudely awoken from their drowsy nap. The Sakabatou flipped back to the dull edge in his hand.

"Where is Kanryuu?" he asked coldly, narrowed violet eyes surveying his surroundings, "if you tell me where he is, and step aside, no one will get hurt."

One man stepped forward from the crowd and spat and Kenshin's feet.

"Haha, you think you can threaten us?" he looked back at his friends and they laughed together.

"Once again," Kenshin began, "I ask you, where is Kanryuu."

"We'll tell you where lord Kanryuu is," the thug said, unsheathing his katana, "when you are in your grave!"

He charged at the shorter man and slashed downwards. "I got you!"

The blade flew through thin air, "wha!" he froze.

"It seems as if you are unwilling to co operate." He heard the redheaded man say from behind him. The thug was lying on the ground in the next instant.

"Ge… get him!" yelled one panicked man and hell broke loose.

* * *

After repeatedly asking for the way. Kaoru now walked down the paved road towards Okubo's mansion. The trees were quiet and the sound of animals normal for this time of year could not be heard. She focused her senses; there was something unusual about these woods lining both sides of the road. 

There was a swishing sound from a tree to her left and she ducked just in time to avoid a kunai aimed for her neck.

Three figures clad in black leaped out from adjacent trees and drew their short swords. Kaoru tucked and rolled to the side out of the path of one sword and got back on her feet just as the first figure turned and aimed a thrust at her. She spun her torso as the blade came within inches of her heart.

Kaoru ducked under the blade and pulled her boken out from the waist; the wooden sword caught the offender squarely in the side, eliciting a dull crunching noise.

The ninja gasped and flew to the side clutching at his broken ribs. Kaoru didn't have time to celebrate her temporary victory as the second Ninja materialized from behind his fallen comrade and jumped into a front flip over her head. He turned his blade in mid air and aimed a slash at the top of her head. Kaoru brought her boken into an upward arc and connected with the attacker over her head.

Just like the first one, the second ninja fell to ground, unable to fight.

Kaoru saw the silver of the last short sword just in time to turn her head. The slash left a cut on her left cheek and she jumped away. The last ninja lowered himself to the ground and prepared a second charge. Kaoru fingered her cheek and felt moisture.

"You'll pay for that." The black clad sprinted forward at blurring speed and slashed horizontally, Kaoru flipped into the air over the slash with her legs tucked neatly under her. She raised her sword and carried the centrifugal of her spin into a devastating slash. The sword crushed the shoulder of the last ninja, who gasped loudly before falling to the ground.

Kaoru landed back on her feet and did a victory dance in her head. She was not a burden for Kenshin to worry about.

_Then about that cut on your cheek?_

"Shut up," she mustered to her inner voice. _If there were ninjas guarding the road…_

Before thinking of the dangers, she broke into a sprint towards the Okubo mansion.

_They are going after Owaji_

* * *

Kenshin stayed low to the ground as he flew through the crowd. No one knew where the redheaded demon was; all they could hear was a soft swishing sound as he materialized once within their ranks, only to disappear again after dispatching a group of Kanryuu's guards. Silvery arcs flashed through the crowd as each man hit the floor. 

As soon as it had begun, it was over. The remaining guards lay on the ground. The ones that weren't instantly knocked unconscious lay there gasping for air. Kenshin surveyed his surroundings for anyone that were left and found no one, so he took a step forward towards the mansion.

He suddenly heard a loud rumbling and in his peripheral vision, he saw a massive black shape hurtling at him.

Kenshin stopped and flipped backwards just in time to avoid a gigantic object that was aimed at his waist. He landed on his toes and took in the black silhouette of a man readying a second strike with his unusually large sword.

"Zanbatou," Kenshin said quietly. The man stopped.

"I'm glad that you noticed, hitokiri Battousai." The man holding the massive sword said. "It would be a shame if the legendary manslayer didn't recognize the largest sword ever forged."

"You are very skilled to be able to wield such a heavy weapon. I ask that you step aside and let me proceed to go find Kanryuu." Kenshin reasoned with the man dressed in white, "Kanryuu needs to be stopped, it is more important than you making some money."

The man laughed.

"You think I'm fighting you for a few bucks for food?" He laughed again, but his laugh was a hollow one, "I, Zanza, have been wanting to fight you imperialistic bastards ever since the revolution. All of you are dirty pigs!"

He stopped talking as rage took over and charged. His massive sword was raised high overhead. "I'll kill every last one of you!"

"I don't know what caused you to hate imperialists so much, but tonight you must step aside."

Kenshin ran forward and the duel began.

* * *

Kaoru struggled to catch her breath as she skirted around the open gate of Kanryuu's mansion and ran towards the house standing just inside the compound. The lights were turned out and the door was half open, telling her that uninvited visitors were in that house. 

She burst in through the front door and braced her sword as the complete darkness of the house temporarily blinded her. Kaoru managed to steady her breathing and listened for any small noise. A small thud from the floor directly above her told her what to do. She spotted the stairway in her hazy vision and climbed its steps quickly. She heard repeated thumps as she climbed, but Kaoru couldn't decide whether it was just the way that her heart beat at the moment.

She appeared at the top of the stairs at the entrance to a short hallway. Only one door was on this floor. She ran forward and pushed open the door with force. The Western door cracked against the opposite wall loudly and fell off its hinges. It landed on the floor to reveal the contents of the entire room.

The night breeze greeted her and Kaoru gasped.

In the moonlight that streamed in from the open window, she saw, lying on the ground, the still figure of Owaji. He had his back slumped against a wall and a trail of what seemed like blood ran from his feet right to the doorway. Kaoru placed a hand to her mouth to fight off the nausea she suddenly felt as the metallic scent of blood assaulted her senses. She dropped her Boken and quickly ran beside him. She wrapped one arm under Owaji and hoisted him up into a semi sitting position.

"What, what happened!" She asked in panic as a dark liquid began to pool under Owaji's body. He didn't answer at first, and then his half focused pupils found Kaoru. A spasm of blood shot from his mouth onto Kaoru's face and he coughed violently, but she ignored that.

"I..." he began slowly in a low croak, "I... I'm sorry." Hot tears streamed down Kaoru's smooth cheeks and landed on the blood-soaked nightgown that Owaji wore.

"Who did this to you!" She sobbed loudly. Owaji was inches from his death; the entire family of the most respected man in the country had been murdered.

"I'm... sorry," he said again, "I... was a fool... to let Kanryuu...trap." He coughed again as more blood streamed down the side of his mouth and added to the growing pool underneath him. "Okubo-dono will... he will never forgive me."

"Kanryuu? Is he who did this to you!" Kaoru asked hastily, giving Owaji a gentle shake for good measure. Owaji didn't answer; he looked at Kaoru meaningfully and closed his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as Owaji's head lulled to one side and his body became limb. "No... don't die..." She shook him violently in her arms to no avail.

Kaoru gently placed his body on the ground and stood up, wiping fresh tears from her eyes.

A man named Kanryuu had killed Owaji to keep his involvement with Okubo's murder a secret, Owaji had passed the secret onto her at his death, now she was the only one who knew who might have killed Okubo.

"Or am I?" Kaoru asked as she strolled down the long driveway back the way that she had come dejectedly. "Kenshin knew something about this." She suddenly realized something. "Kenshin visited Owaji last night and this is what he found out!" She stopped in her tracks and collected her thoughts, "he knew Kanryuu is involved, that's where he is right now! At wherever Kanryuu is with the police." Kaoru wanted nothing more than to go to Kenshin right now and warn him of the dangers that he was up against. There was only one problem.

She didn't know where he was

* * *

Kenshin deftly sidestepped yet another swing by the massive Zanbatou, it landed in the ground beside his foot. He used the time that Zanza needed to recover and sprinted forward. 

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryo Shou Sen" Kenshin mouthed silently as he took off from the ground and spun, carrying his sword fully into Zanza's side. The Zanbatou wielding fighter gasped as blood shot from his lungs, he fell to the side, clutching at his ribs. Kenshin landed and flicked his sword instinctively even though there was no blood on the blade and turned towards the Kanryuu mansion. He was about to take a step forward when he heard the Zanbatou's signature rumble and leaped out of the way.

Zanza stood up from his recent injury, he growled as the pain shot through his entire body.

"You are as good as they say," he managed to say.

"Zanza, you can no longer fight, I advise that you stand down for now." Kenshin advised and sheathed his sword, "this fight may be left to another day if you wish." He said coldly and continued on into the mansion.

"Wa, wait!" Zanza tried to catch up, but his legs gave way and he fell to the ground. "Damn..." he mouthed before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

Author's note: there you have it, the 4th chapter is done. I hope the Zanza/Kenshin fight wasn't too disappointing, but considering that Kenshin has only been wandering for 4 years, his skills are still very much focused on crippling the enemy instantly instead of the more enemy-friendly type that he may use during his 10th year. Anyways, review now because I combined what was originally planned for the third and fourth chapters together so you guys got a longer third chapter. Now the buffer that I have for my work is gone and that only means more work for me. So help me raise energy by dropping a review!

* * *


End file.
